


Lil message from Shikamaru's boyfriends

by Fedfe



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Polyamory, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedfe/pseuds/Fedfe
Summary: I have this head canon of Shikamaru being polyamourous in a nesting relationship with Temari while also being boyfriend with Naruto and Neji (who are boyfriends aswell). Temari is obviously fine with it and happy for her husband (she might be tenten's girlfriend but that's for another time...)
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Lil message from Shikamaru's boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head canon of Shikamaru being polyamourous in a nesting relationship with Temari while also being boyfriend with Naruto and Neji (who are boyfriends aswell). Temari is obviously fine with it and happy for her husband (she might be tenten's girlfriend but that's for another time...)

  
  
Close up : 


End file.
